LA HISTORIA DE DOS GUERREROS SOLITARIOS
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: La historia de dos que mas que amigos son como hermanos...NO YAOIporfis dejen reviwsproximamanete 2° capitulo


LA HISTORIA DE DOS GUERREROS SOLITARIOS:  
LOS MAVERICK HUNTERS  
X & ZERO  
  
Antes de leer esta historia deben saber que hay unas cosas que cambie con respecto a la historia original,algunas le sonaran raro,pero solo quize darle otro sentido a la gran historia de X y Zero,la introducción esta basada en la historia original del juego Megaman (con algunos cambios) y la historia central se basa en la historia de los juegos MegamanX, X2, X3, X4, X5 y un poco del X6 (es que no lo he jugado solo se la historia,que cosas no? jaja). Pronto tendre la continuación de este relato en: "RockmanZero:una amistad que perdura"  
  
Introducción Año 21XX: Ha pasado un siglo desde que el Dr. Willy trato de apoderarse de la tierra con los robots con inteligencia creados por el Dr.Light antes socio del ya mencionado Dr.Willy,bueno todos conocemos la historia de un heroe un poco dististo a lo que todos conocemos, la historia del pequeño robot Rock y su transformación o no?.Pues para aquellos que no estan muy enterados se los contare...  
  
En el siglo 20XX el Dr.Thomas Light cientifico muy reconocido en el ambito de la robotica habia presentado ante la sociedad un nuevo robot que seria el primero de una linea de robots diseñados para actuar como humanos ellos ayudarian en los trabajos pesados de fabricas o construcciones, al ser mostrado este modelo todos los cientificos presentes quedaron asombrados al ver como este nuevo robot tenia la habilidad de hablar,concretar ideas,acomodarse a cualquier idioma,algunos pensaron que hasta podia pensar y tener sentimientos pero ellos se reservaron sus comentarios. El nombre del robot era protoman,nombrado asi por su creador,pero nadie sabia que ese mismo día en que se presento a protoman, seria el día en que la humanidad empezaria a odiar por completo a las maquinas... El Dr.Light habia empezado la construcción de otros robots pero nadie sabia que el ya contaba con los servicios de dos de ellos: Rock,un pequeño robot con la apariencia de un niño de entre 10 a 11 años y Roll una robot con la apariencia de una bella niña de ojos color azules muy hermosos de la misma edad (aparentemente) a la de Rock,ellos eran un poco distintos a su "hermano" protoman,ya que el Dr.Light los habia diseñado para pensar y sentir ya que él pensaba que ellos eran sus hijos incluso paracian una familia comun y corriente. Bueno amigos,solo le dire que esa noche todo cambio en la vida de Rock principalmente: El Dr.Willy un cientifico loco,desquiciado por el odio hacia su antiguo socio y compañero el Dr.Light,robo los planos de protoman junto con otros robots del Dr.Light,pues bien que creen que seria de un Dr.loco y demente con una colección de robots muy fuertes y poderosos...si,si lo pensaron estan en lo correcto el Dr.Mente Loca se dispuso a conquistar el mundo mando a los robots a distintas partes del mundo, y ellos obedeciendo sus ordenes atacaron las ciudades y las destruyeron... Pero no contaban con que el Dr.Light atormentado por la culpa de que el habia causado todo lo que pasaba creearia o en otras palabras convertiria a su hijo Rock en una maquina de batalla más poderosa que los robots de Willy,claro que primero le dijo a Rock que si estaba de acuerdo con la desición que el habia tomado, a lo unico que el pequeño robot repondio:- ¡hay que regresar a todos mis hermanos a lo que eran antes,así tenga que abandonar mi vida normal!-.Pues bien asi Rock paso a ser algo más que un simple robot, el se convirtio en MEGAMAN un robot de batalla super dotado de armas con la capacidad de lanzar rayos muy potentes con su arma el Booster. Así Megaman partio para vencer (en tristes palabaras matar) a su hermanos y al Dr.Willy,y ustedes que creen que paso sip claro Megaman ganó la batalla,una batalla muy cruel llena de sacrificios y muertes en balde,pero lo que el no sabia que esas batallas no terminarian. Así la batallas continuaron una tras otra venciendo a cuanto robot creado por Willy amenazara la tierra,asi Megaman vencio a muchos,hubo una batalla que debemos mencionar,la unica en la que Megaman no pudo ganar: El Dr.Willy habia reunido bastante información acerca de Megaman y con esto creo a Bass un robot muy serio de ojos malvados y siniestros,el fue enviado para la total aniquilación de Megaman,ellos libraron una batalla muy fuerte y sangrienta,pero al final nadie gano Bass comprendio lo que Megaman trataba de proteger,la tierra,no luchaba por poder ni por admiración luchaba para que todos vivieran en paz.Bass se unio a Megaman en la lucha contra Willy, pero el Dr.CabezaMalvada ya habia hecho planes para cualquiera que osara tracionarlo,coloco una trampa para Bass y Megaman,bueno saben esta parte es algo triste ya que solo uno se salvo a una terrible explosión que hubo en el laboratorio secreto de Willy,Bass antes de que estallara la bomba saco a Megaman del lugar y el se quedo ahí para evitar con su poder que la explosión se propagara hacia la ciudad vecina. Megaman desde ese día se habia propuesto no solo atrapar a Willy sino aniquilarlo por completo,nos acercamos al punto critico pero elemental de lo que sera nuestra historia principal así que no pierdan detalle amigos:  
  
Bien Megaman habia llegado a la base de Willy dipuesto a todo con tal de detenerlo por una vez de todas, pero el Dr.Loquillo ya habia arreglado todo, ya que habia pasado meses creando al robot asesino perfecto, y con el la tierra se someteria ante él ya que su plan era traspasar su mente loca al robot y así vivir para siempre...Megaman vencio el sistema de seguridad y llego a donde se encontraba Willy, pero este aun no terminaba de transferir los datos de su mente al cuepo del robot la maquina apenas indicaba 50% cuando Megaman lanzo su poder hacia Willy destruyendolo por completo,así Megaman creyó que habia ganado cuando de repente el robot se levato y salio de la capsula donde se encontraba, al salir lanzo un poder hacia Megaman ciertamante el pudo esquivarlo pero solo por poco ya que el usaba una especie de sable que cortaba todo,el robot rio y dijo:-¡ahora tu sera el que suplique MegaBobo!-,Megaman reconocio la risa y el sarcasmo,sabia que era Willy pero como podia haberse introducido dentro del robot,eran cosas que no debian pensarse en ese momento,el robot desconocido comenzo la batalla,el pobre Megaman intento con todas sus armas vencer al robot pero lo unico que consiguio fue que el robot hiciera un agujero en la pared, el cual Megaman (dañado y con unas pocas energias solo para caminar),utilizo para escapar del robot. El robot Willy salio en busca de Megaman destruyendo ciudades, haciendo un caos total, al llegar al laboratorio del Dr.Light, el pobre Megaman aun estaba en recuperación casi totalmente desecho,el robot desconocido arrazo con todo,destruyendo todo a su paso, mato a todo robot del Dr.Light incluso a la pequeña Roll, el Dr.Light bajo hasta donde se encontraba Megaman,iba a reanimarlo para que luchara contra el robot pero vio el estado en el que se encontraba y decidio poner en practica el plan de emergencia que tenia preparado desde hace años para cuando Willy llegara al extremo, el tomo la capsula de Megaman y la introdujo en una cabina mayor que se encontraba en una camara secreta, presiono un boton que activo una maquina extraña, el cuerpo de Megaman empezo a cambiar una luz muy fuerte cubrio su cuerpo,pero es lo unico que se pudo ver ya que el Dr.Light activo el sistema de seguridad de la camara y esta instantanemante coloco una pared de hierro,la pared tenia una marca extraña de gran tamaño,el robot llego adonde se encontraba el Dr.Light y reclamo por el paradero de Megaman, Light no dijo nada y solo espero creyendo que era su fin dio la orden a la maquina para la autodestrucción del laboratorio,el conteo comenzo cuando el robot/Willy vio esto salio del laboratorio rumbo hacia su base... Lo unico que se vio despues fue una enorme explosión a lo lejos,el robot/Willy creyendo que habia ganado regreso a su base pero empezo a sufrir fuertes dolores de cabeza y algo dentro de él empezo a decir:-¡no ganaras nunca,nunca podras ganar,Willy!- poco antes el Dr.Light habia madando un mensaje al ejercito de la tierra para que destruyeran la base de Willy así llegaron miles de aviones que terminaron por destruir todo el lugar...  
  
Bien amigos,la tragedia habia pasado, lo más extraño es que de entre tantos escombros y tanta destrucción nunca se encontro a Megaman,ni al robot desconocido ni al Dr.Light todos pensaron que tal vez asi habia sido mejor ya que asi no habria nadie que amenazara la tierra pero todos estaba equivocados ya que 100 años despues la terrible guerra se aproximaba....  
  
100 AÑOS HAN PASADO....  
  
Bien espero que aun esten leyendo, no crean que ya vamos a acabar eh!,falta mucho apenas estamos empezando...Habian pasado 100 años,un siglo,el mundo era aun peor que antes,muchos dijieron que la paz perduraria jaja que equivocados estaban, despues de la batalla entre robots (megaman/willy) hubo un periodo de paz,pero empezaron los cientificos a querer copiar las ideas del Dr.Light,crearon cientos no miles de robots llamados REPLOIDS,la mayoria de utilidad como se habia planeado en un principio, desgaraciadamente algo ocurrio y los robots adquirieron autonomia,no querian obedecer a los humanos,era un caos cada reploid sufria transformaciones, y así se autodenominaron "MAVERICKS" eran guiados por un lider,el primero de los robots creados para defensas militares, el robot- militar SIGMA,él habia creado su propia sociedad donde habia que matar a cualquiera que se opusiera a sus mandatos ya fueran humanos o mismos reploids (entonces los reploids vivian como humanos y entre humanos). Quedaban pocos seres humanos que se oponian a Sigma,sin embargo un cientifico el Dr.Cain era uno de esos pocos que aun luchaban,como gran cientifico de aquella epoca ayudaba a los reploids en una base rebelde escondida de los Mavericks.  
  
Un día,en la base rebelde recibieron la señal de lo que podia ser un reploid,el Dr.Cain guio la misión para ver de sonde provenia la extraña señal,pasaron varios días antes de que pudieran dar con lo que serian las ruinas de un extraño laboratorio,el caul parecia ser una especie de ensambladora de robots,siguiendo la señal el Dr.Cain y sus compañeros reploids excavaron y quitaron escombros muy cuidadosamante para no ser detectados porque el laboratorio se encontraba cercano a una ciudad previamente atacada por sigma. Al entrar por debajo de los escombros,el doctor vio como todo el lugar estaba desecho,no quedaba mucho de donde dar una idea de quien o para que se habia construido ese laboratorio,en lo profundo se encontraba una capsula,vieja,sucia y dañada por el tiempo, sin embargo habia un robot que en este caso seria llamado reploid,era muy extraño ya que parecia que no habia sufrido daño alguno,ni deterioro por el paso del tiempo. El Dr. Cain verifico que no fuera algun Maverick,o que no tuviera alguna trampa,afortunadamente lo unico que encontro fue una marca en la capsula no se veia muy bien debido al paso del tiempo,pero en cuanto el doctor toco la marca la capsula se activo así como algunos sistemas alternos del laboratorio,la pantalla enfrente de la capsula indicaba:-INICIANDO REANIMACIÓN EN 5,4,...-,el Dr.,no detuvo la reanimación porque talvez en ese entonces trataba de ayudar a todo aquel que no fuera un Maverick y eso incluia a los reploids. La reanimación fue todo un éxito,el Dr.,asombrado vió como se abria la capsula y como de esta emergia un reploid muy extraño,su apariencia era como de un joven de 17 años fuerte,de ojos color verdes con una caballera larga y rubia,el Dr.Cain al verlo sintión un poco de miedo pero tuvo el valor de acercarce y preguntar: -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-, a lo que el reploid respondio,-¡creo...creo.. que es ZERO!-,!esto era muy extraño penso el Dr.!,le hizo muchas preguntas a este nuevo reploid pero el solo contestaba-¡no recuerdo mucho,casi nada!-.  
  
Bueno, esto no fue un impedimento para que los reploids rebeldes asi como el Dr.Cain no aceptaran a Zero como uno de ellos,talvez fue el hecho de que el no se comportaba como un Maverick,pero lo que Zero no sabia es que ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por sigma, y creo (jaja risa de la autora) que ni siquiera penso en que debia pelear.Zero empezo (nadie sabe ni como) a pelear en contra de los Mavericks,era sorprendente la forma de pelear de Zero ya que con el Z-Saber (nombrado así por el Dr.Cain) podia destruir más rapidamente los Mavericks,su rapidez y habilidad eran realmente extrañas ningun reploid podia hacer eso incluso algunos creyeron que habia sido enviado como un heroe para salvar a los humanos y a los reploids...  
  
Sigma,trato de enviar a más Mavericks pero todo era inutil ya que Zero siempre terminaba derrotandolos, pero Sigma sabia que solo era uno contra no se una docena de Mavericks y no solo eso habia unos muy fuertes y despiados,en ocasiones Zero terminaba muy dañado o se quedaba sin energías porque peleaba con 6 o 7 al mismo tiempo,pero en este sentido Zero era muy reservado y se guardaba su dolor o su ira para el mismo no queria envolver sus problemas con los demás. El Dr.Cain sabia que si esto continuaba no podrian reparar a Zero tantas veces ya que era dificil encontrar parte de reploid cuando ellos eran forajidos,talvez fue concidencia o fue un milagro nadie lo sabe pero a la mañana siguiente con una simple señal Zero encontraria lo que talvez seria mas que un amigo, un hermano?...  
  
Esa mañana Zero salió a revisar los alrededores de la base rebelde,parecia todo tranquilo hasta que recibio una llamada de emergencia de un pequeño poblado al sur de la base,Zero inmediatamente acudió al llamado,pero el poblado a donde llego parecia desierto como si nadie habitara ahí,se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada de emergencia sino que era la señal de un reploid,era muy debil como si no existiera apenas si se podia detectar con los radares Zero camino buscando donde la señal fuera más fuerte sin embargo solo llego a un lugar que parecia ser un cementerio de reploids;es decir todos lo cadaveres de miles reploids se encontraban ahí,solo eran escombros y chatarra,Zero estaba apunto de irse ya que era penoso ver a todo esos reploids ahí destruidos sin piedad...,pero la señal de su radar empezo a sonar y le señalo que el lugar donde se encontraba el reploid era debajo de esos escombros,Zero tuvo que llamar a la base ya que eran muchos escombros para que el los moviera (la verdad es que Zero no queria perturbar las "almas" de tantos reploids asesinados),así sus compañeros retiraron cada uno de los cadaveres y descubrieron la entrada a lo que parecia un lab.subterraneo,el Dr.Cain habia ido por petición de Zero ya que él intuia que tal vez encontrarian a un compañero más,Zero aparto todo obstaculo para poder bajar hacia el laboratorio,al momento de bajar descubrieron que este laboratorio estaba más que destruido no quedaba nada,era una pila de basura debajo de más basura,creo que de no haber sido por la entrada no pensarian que era un laboratorio,pero el Dr.Cain encontro un boton que acciono un mecanismo muy viejo creo que levanto más polvo que otra cosa,el mecanismo encendio las luces alternas y dio a conocer lo que era una puerta de hierro totalmente blindada en la parte superior tenia una extraña marca una X,necesitaba una clave de acceso para abrirse pero Zero con lo impulsivo y desesperado que era no perdió tiempo y con su sable rebano en dos la puerta y con ella el seguro,dentro encontraron una camara que estaba más que inatacta sin daño alguno,no tenia marcas de uso ni de viejo,mientras que afuera era una total desorden...,encontraron tambien una capsula como la de Zero, no se veia muy bien el reploid solo decia:X como en la puerta,Zero trato de abrirla (a su manera) pero esta capsula era sumamante resistente más que la puerta,asi el Dr.Cain trato abrirla buscando un botón como con Zero sin embargo activo la computadora central,en la pantalla empezaron a surgir numeros raros y datos de el reploid de la capsula despues empezo a trasmitir un texto que más o menos decia así:  
  
Año 20XX:  
  
Este es el ultimo mensaje que puedo dar No hay más que destrucción en nuestra epoca Todo se ha salido y hemos fracasado en la contrucción de un mundo en el los humanos y los robots puedan vivir,es fatal y en mi busqueda de la paz he sacrificado muchas cosas importantes,pero tal vez no sea tarde para salvar el futuro si en el futuro existe otra guerra como en la de nuestra epoca,este robot sera el que pueda salvarlos ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR No....puedo decir muchoo.. ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR Porfavor no dejen que este robot caiga en manos del mal.... ERROR ERROR ERROR Su poder es demasiado si es maligno la tierra sera des.... ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR... ERROR FALLA EN EL TEXTO.... ERROR ERROR ERROR Mesaje proveniente del Dr.Thomas Light/fecha desconocida  
  
Despues de que este mensaje salió de la computadora se activo un sistema de Reanimación,asi como con Zero,el Dr.Cain no comprendión mucho del mensaje ya que como se vio estaba dañado,pero dio gracias de que ellos fueron quienes encontraron al reploid (llamado asi ahora),bueno despues de esto la reanimación fue total y de la capsula emergio un reploid con la apariencia de un joven como de la edad de Zero un poco más chico,sus ojos eran color azul y portaba una extraña armadura,parecia como si el reploid estuviera confundido ya que miraba hacia todas direcciones,era como si no ubicara el lugar donde se encontraba... El Dr.dijo: -Yo soy el Dr.Cain y este es Zero,como te llamas tu?- -No se,no lo recuerdo donde estoy que es esto quien soy yo?- Zero y el Dr. estaban muy desconcertados pensaban que tal vez el iba reponder varias preguntas acerca del mensaje pero parecia como si tuviera amnesia. El Dr. lo llevo a la base rebelde y ahí le explico lo sucedido,pero el reploid no sabia nada,a todo contestaba: -No lo recuerdo-,tal vez con Zero no fue tan dificil ya que de él no se sabia nada porque no encontraron detalle alguno como el mensaje de este otro reploid,además con Zero fue más dificil ya que su carácter era más serio,pero el Dr.Cain no hizo exclusión alguna y este nuevo reploid fue aceptado al igual que Zero,el Dr.,lo nombro X ya que era lo unico que parecia ser su nombre...  
  
Pues ya saben que siguio despues no?,no,no crean que todo empezó como yo soy tu amigo y siempre nos llevaremos bien,claro que no Zero no se sentia bien en compañía de X y X por su parte pensaba que Zero era demasiado impulsivo y poco prudente...talvez porque para Zero prudencia era ataca a todo lo que se mueva. Así bien tratando de mejorar la notable rivalidad y enemistad entre Zero y X el Dr.Cain nombro a X compañero de Zero oficialmente a lo que Zero no muy sutilmente repondio:-¡hagan lo que quieran,siempre y cuando no se metan en mis asuntos!-,y X por su parte dijo:-¡ni loco voy a ser equipo con este reploid demente, el solo ir con él es suicidio!-. ,no era que se odiaran es que solo no se soportaban,por un lado uno era muy prudente ataco a menos que sea necesario (X),y por el otro alguien que mi arma es mi mejor amigo (Zero).  
  
La pequeña enemistad siguio por las proximas semanas,eran un caos cada vez que iban en auxilio de alguien salian juntos y solo uno regresaba, el otro regresaba 3hrs. despues (y eso con suerte),pero algo salia bien siempre cumplian con sus misiones y la disminución de Mavericks era evidente Sigma empezaba a preocuparse creo que tal vez fue bueno que mandara a un Maverick en especial uno muy fuerte pero debido a este ataque bueno dejenme contarles:  
  
Zero y X habian partido hacia el oeste a la capital reploid,era una ciudad que no habia sufrido muchos ataques y habia permanacido intacta lo curioso de esta pequeña ciudad era que estaba habitada en su mayoria por reploids y humanos en otra parte y se llevaban muy bien era una sociedad demasiado pacifica (para esos tiempos), esperaban reunirse con el jefe de una organización en contra de los Mavericks, al llegar fueron bien recibidos peroellos no demostraban mucho emoción ya que antes de ir,Zero habia dicho que X solo se interponia en su trabajo y que el no servia para derrotar a los Mavericks y como comprenderan esto molesto sumamente a X,pero bueno eso era de esperarse entre estos dos reploids,en fin el caso es que ese día se iba a hacer una celebración por el hecho de que se habia destruido dos bases Mavericks en el norte, pero antes de que pudieran celebrar hubo un ataque Maverick en la ciudad exploto una de las reservas de combustible los Mavericks entre la confusión se adentraron a la ciudad y comenzaron a disparar en todas direcciones X y Zero atacaron pero cada quien por su lado,X vio que el centro del ataque se situaba en la planta que exploto y que destruyendo al Maverick central todos los demás se desactivarian, trato de decirselo a Zero pero el solo le dijo:-¡no molestes!-, X al escucucharlo fue él tratar de derrotar solo al Maverick sin imaginarse que este era enorme,ese Maverick habia sido especialmente enviado para la destrucción total de la ciudad en su interior llevaba una bomba conectada a miles de pequeños explosivos y a su vez este se habia conectado a las fuentes de energía de la ciudad para que esta fuera en línea y que la explosión cubriera toda la ciudad,X peleo contra el Maverick pero todo era inutil,no podia atacar al maverick ya que el más minimo contacto de fuego con la planta activaria la bomba solo alguien podia atacar y era Zero con su sable,pero para empeorar las cosas su energía se estaba acabando,Zero por su parte no podia con todos los Mavericks que se abalanzaban contra el como una pared,los dos se encontraban en problemas pero entonces X recciono y trato de destruir la cabeza o cuando menos el aparato que mandaba la señal a los Mavericks para ayudar a Zero,pero antes de intentar este ataque suicida mando un mensaje a Zero que decia así: -Zero,detruire con mi X-Buster (nombrado así por el Dr.Cain) al maximo el aparato que controla a los Mavericks,tal vez sea lo ultimo que pueda hacer,cuando los mavericks dejen de moverse aprovecha y destruye al maverick central para que la ciudad no vuele en mil pedazos, espero que despues de esto no trates de hacer todo por tu cuenta...,siempre pense que eras un tonto...cuidate X....bip.bip.bip fin del mensaje.  
  
Por primera vez Zero se preocupo por alguien más que no fuera él y sintio como el poder recorria su cuerpo desde su corazón hasta el sable que sostenia en su mano,asi trato de destruir a todos los Mavericks de un golpe pero solo pudo destruir a la mitad cuando vio de pronto como todos dejaron de moverse despues de una pequeña explosión no muy lejos de ahí,fue entonces cuando sintio más ira que nadie y corrio hasta donde se encontraba el Maverick central , lo que encontro fue un Maverick sin cabeza solo con el cuerpo que empezaba a marcar la detonación 1:00min para la detonación,59,58,57....,enfrente del maverick se encontraba X muy lastimado pero aun con vida,Zero tomo su sable y rebano al maverick en dos destruyendo tambien la bomba que llevaba en su interior,trato de que X reaccionara pero el solo dijo antes de volver a caer inconciente (no muerto), ...-lo lograste que bien,vez que no es tan malo confiar en los demás-...,Zero solo sonrio y penso que despues de todo X si era un verdadero amigo, despues llevo a X al centro en la base reploid pero de la ciudad, todos los que se encontraban ahí celebraban y exclamaban por los heroes X y Zero que habian salvado la ciudad era una de tantas misiones pero la unica en la que los dos habian trabajado realmente juntos como compañeros...  
  
Pues así sucedieron las cosas X se recupero y la amistad entre él y Zero mejoro notablemente, ya que cuando peleaban eran imparables ningun Maverick los podia vencer, esto era bueno ya que gracias a los esfuerzos de X y Zero en el mundo porfin se repiraba un aire de paz los ataques Mavericks habian cesado por un tiempo,claro que eso no indicaba que Sigma se iba a dar por vencido,pero bien se construyo un nueva o mejorada base rebelde, ahora el MAVERICK HEADQUARTERS llamado asi ya que desde ahí se localizaba a cualquier Maverick,asi mismo X y Zero formaron parte de lo que eran los MAVERICK HUNTERS (caza-mavericks) estos se dedicaban a la busqueda de los Mavericks peligrosos...  
  
Uffff,este en que me quede a sí: Si bien todo marchaba bien sin embargo esto es cuando decimos no todo es para siempre, y es cierto Sigma estaba contratacando,creo una nueva raza de Mavericks mucho más fuertes e inteligentes para poder esquivar los radares y atacar sin ser detectados,X y Zero apenas si podian con 2 o 3 cuando el cuartel anunciaba que habian aparecido otros 3,y aunque eran pocos eran muy dificiles de rastrear, se llegó a la conclusión ue para terminar con la amenaza Maverick se deberia llegar al centro de este:Sigma. Pero desafortunadamente, no se conocia la ubicación de la base de sigma,esto si era un problema...,X y Zero comenzaron esta dificil busqueda con base en los lugares donde se registraba el mayor numero de ataques Mavericks;estos eran en el norte y sur de la base, precisamente los lugares más dificiles para que el la longitud de la señal de los rastreadores no alcanzara,X se dirigió al norte y Zero al sur para tratar de cubrir las dos zonas. Habiendo llegado al norte X encontro una ciudad (que habia sido evacuada) totalmente destruida,era casi imposible que alguien provocara tal devastación en tan poco tiempo,era practicamente imposible,vio que el rastro de destrucción lo guiaba hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se encontro con un recibimiento no muy grato por parte de los Mavericks... Por otro lado Zero que se encontraba en el sur se encontro con lo que era una planta de construcción de reploids destinados a usarse (convertirlos),era sorprendente la forma la rapidez en la que construian a estos,esa era la razón del porque el incremento tan excesivo de Mavericks y lo peor es que en esta planta habia reploids obligados a trabajar como esclavos, aunque eso no fue por mucho ya que Zero noto esto y con mucho enfado comenzo a destruir toda la planta,poco despues Zero libero a todos los esclavos pero habia un mensaje para el en la computadora central de la planta: -¡Bien hecho Mavericks Hunters pero esto aun no acaba jajajaja aun me quedan muchos Mavericks en el Norte jajajaja!-,la computadora exploto despues del mensaje pero creo que Zero lo captó inmediatamente partio hacia el norte para ayudar a X. Pero X se las tenia bien arregladas ya que ningun Maverick lo podia detener ya casi habia detenido a todos los que se encontraban en aquella ciudad pero de pronto aparecio un Maverick dentro de un gran robot, salio de una nave que se aproximo a X, era muy grande,se hacia llamar VILE aquel que mataria a los Maverick Hunters,el empezo a atacar era rapido,aunque el robot parecia lento sus movimientos eran demasiado preciosos y arma era muy potente,X apenas pudo reaccionar ante algunos golpes que Vile lanzó y antes de que el pudiera usar el X-Buster nuevamente Vile lanzó un campo de fuerza y lo atrapó... El le dijo que Sigma lo habia creado para matar exclusivamante a los Mavericks Hunters y que su robot era totalmente invencible,X rió en tono burlon y contesto:-¡todo los Mavericks que hemos derrotado han dicho lo mismo,no te sabes algo mejor, jaja!-,Vile se enfado mucho ante el descaro de X y lo azoto contra el piso,comenzo a atacarlo de nuevo con su arma pero esta vez X no podia defenderse ya que estaba atrapado por el campo de fuerza...en ese instante en el que casi X estaba perdido se oyo una espada que cortaba algo de metal,era Zero que habia partido en dos al robot de Vile:-¡vaya asi que llego el otro estupido,por ahora me ire pero de cualquier manera ustedes dos van a morir!-,diciendo esto Vile dejando al robot se escapo en una inmensa nave Maverick...  
  
-¡estas bien X,perdon por la tardanza asuntos en el sur,jaja!- -¡estoy bien solo un poco decepcionado, no creí ser tan debil,demonios así como me enfrentare a Sigma...!-  
  
Zero no supo que contestar,sabia que decir algo era sentir lastima por el pero en el fondo estaba preocupado ya que con el nivel que X tenia,era probable que en la siguente batalla seria destruido.....  
  
-¡porque no puedo ser mas fuerte?...porque?!  
  
Después de la batalla de X contra Vile, el solo se concentraba en que el poder de X-buster aumentara, pero pese a sus esfuerzos el resultado era el mismo, intento dia y noche sin descanso alguno...pero lamentablemente siempre era igual...hasta que llego el dia de la primera gran batalla contra Sigma, ese dia X encontraria lo que hubiera podido ser las respuestas a su pasado...  
  
El reloj marcaba las 12:00am en punto, hora que marcaba el comiemzo de un nuevo dia; dias antes Sigma habia anunciado el ultimátum para los Mavericks Hunters...este constaba de que se rindieran antes de que el sol diera su primer rayo de luz o de lo contrario Sigma atacaria las principales ciudades con todo su ejercito de Mavericks, este incluia a 8 robots que según el tenian el mismo poder que Vile...y aunque X y Zero sabian que estos eran muy faciles de vencer temian al poder devastador de 8 principales Mavericks... -¡Ha llegado el dia!- 


End file.
